Kiss and Tell
by Angel's Dust
Summary: Why's Carey looking at Fi so oddly lately? A party of music and games will tell all.
1.

Fi looked into the mirror. She'd been home with her family for a week now. They were back in Hope Springs. One of her old friends was having a party. All of them were invited, even Carey. Jack told Cindy, the one who was hosting, that he'd rather not go. Jack had planned to spent time with Emily, his new girlfriend.   
  
Clu, Annie, Carey and her were all going to go; regardless to the fact Jack was abandoning them. Fi looked across the room she now shared with Annie and asked, "Do I look alright?" She was wearing a tight lavender top and a black mini skirt.  
  
"Fi, you look great." Annie reassured her.   
  
"Are you sure?" Fi still wasn't sure of herself.  
  
"Yes. Do you want a guys opinion? I'll go get Clu or Carey..." Annie started to tell her.   
  
"No! That's alright, really. I believe you." There was something disturbing to Fi about having her best friends who were like brothers to her say she looks good.   
  
"Good," Annie smiled at Fi, seeing she'd finally gotten through to her.  
  
"Are you girls ready to go yet!" A voice yelled up the stairs. Fi recognized the voice as none other than Carey Bell.   
"Almost, hold your horses!" She yelled back.  
  
"Okay, now, how do I look?" Annie asked while doing a little twirl. Her shoulder length blonde hair went great with her light blue top and white pants.   
  
"Perfect," Fi smiled, "We look hot."   
  
The girls giggled as they trampled down the steps. "Okay, who are you guys, and what did you do my friends?" Clu told them as they entered the living room where the boys were sitting, occupied with the TV.   
  
"Thanks, I think..." Annie said. She looked to Fi, who was laughing at Clu.   
  
Carey turned to face them. Fi say a look of pure lust on his face when he first noticed them, but quickly shook it off. Maybe I'm just seeing things...she thought to herself.   
  
"Wow..." was all Carey could get out.  
  
"What? Does my outfit look ghastly?" Annie was freaking out.   
  
Carey came back from la-la land and responded to Annie. "Oh, no. Sorry, it's just... you guys look so beautiful." While saying this, he was looking at Fi. Fi was glancing at the ground.  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going, if we wish to make it on time. Don't you think?" Clu butted in. Carey and him got up. Annie led the way out to the door. Fi walked out behind Carey, wondering why he kept looking at her so oddly.   



	2. 

~*Chapter 2*~  
  
"Fi!" Cindy hugged Fi tightly. "You made it!"   
  
"I wouldn't miss your party for the world." Fi smiled. Clu, Annie, and Carey appeared behind her at this moment.   
  
"And you brought me two cute guys!" Cindy smirked at her old friends. Noticing Annie standing behind Fi she brought them inside. "Hi," she said to Annie once inside. Fi, Clu, and Carey found their way through the crowd. "You must be Annie! Fi told me a lot about you…"   
  
Carey was sitting on the couch when a redhead walked up to him and asked him for his name. He told her it, "Thanks, Carey…" She smiled and walked off. What was that about? He thought. He was about to find out.   
  
  
"Excuse me!" A voice shouted as the music stopped. "Now, it's time to start the fun!" He saw it was Cindy and that redhead who had just asked him his name.   
  
"We're gonna play 7 minutes in Heaven now." The redhead announced. Oh no… Carey thought to himself, this cant be good.   
  
"First up is…" Both the girls picked names from two different hats. "Greg Ford and Natalie Cole." Two teens stepped into the closet together. I hope I don't get picked. I already have a crush…I don't want to have to make out with some stranger…  
  
"Clu Bell and Dina Gumble…"  
  
The next thing Carey knew, half and hour had passed already. "Fiona Phillips…" Carey felt rage build inside of him. He's kill whoever got Fi. "…and Carey Bell." Fi looked across the room to see a shocked Carey. I can't believe it! I got picked for Fi!   
  
He got up and walked over to where Cindy was standing. "Hi Fi…" Carey said shyly. They went into the closet, the door shutting from behind. 


	3. 

Disclamer: I don't own the show or characters.  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Well, this is certainly awkward," Fi stated.  
  
"Only if you want it to be," Carey told her. "Let's just get this over with…" he started to say.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Carey leaned down and pressed his lips to Fi's. Fi was shocked with emotions she didn't know she even had. Feelings that weren't very sisterly; Carey was feeling the same.   
  
Their kisses got deeper and deeper, more and more passionate. Fi never wanted it to end. They were in mid-kiss when the door started to open.  
  
  
  
Carey quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it shut. He didn't want anyone to see him kissing Fi. They were supposed to be best friends. From what he knew, best friends don't make out with each other. Fi giggled a little at his action, and broke the train of kisses they'd been sharing. "I think we should probably go."  
  
"Good idea," Carey kissed her one last time before opening the door. Both were red with embarrassment. "Let's go for a walk," Carey whispered in Fi's ear after they'd been out of the closet for a few minutes. Fi grabbed his arm and dragged him out.   
  
  
  
Once outside, Carey didn't know what to do. He did know that he wanted to taste her sweet lips again. As if Fi had ESP, she kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked.   
  
"I just felt like doing that…" she trailed off. They were walking back to Carey's since it was closer to Cindy's house than Fi's was. Carey put his hand in hers as they walked.   
  
Carey stopped and turned Fi to face him. "So, please, before I do anything, tell me this, what are we?"  
  
Fi thought for a moment. "What do you want us to be?" She wanted to know how he felt before she told him her feelings.  
  
"I want…" he started, "I really like you Fi," he started over again. "We can be what you wish." Fi leaned in to him and kissed him again. "I'll take that as I want to go out with you." They smiled into each other's eyes. Then, they continued on down the road to the Bell's house.   
  
  
  
Once inside, Carey invited Fi to watch a movie in his room, for privacy reasons. They layed down on Carey's bed next to one another. Before long they were sound asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor the characters.  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
The next morning, Carey awoke to the creaking of his door. He slowly opened his eyes to find Clu, mouth wide open, standing in front of them. "Carey!" he whispered loud enough for his brother to hear yet low enough not wake Fi up. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Huh?" A sleepy Carey spoke. Suddenly realizing the position he was in with Fi, he started to get up. With one arm underneath, it was rather hard to move without waking his sleeping beauty. Fi stirred and they saw her open her eyes. She jumped back into Carey's arms again when seeing Clu towering above her. Clu wasn't her favorite thing to wake up too. Waking in Carey's arm was a different story.   
  
Fi sat up and Carey followed. He placed his arms around her shoulders, and held her close. "Um… Carey…" Clu began, "Is there something you need to share? Perhaps with me?"  
  
Shoot! Carey thought, taking his arm off Fi. "No, Clu. There's nothing to share. Fi came over last night to watch a horror flick, and we simply fell asleep in each other's arms." Real smooth, Bell. "Right, Fi?"  
  
"Yeah. We just dozed off."  
  
Clu just looked at the two of them, not quite believing Carey's story but just said, "Yeah, alright… What do you two want for breakfast?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Well, maybe I should go home for breakfast…" Fi started.  
  
"No! You can go after," Carey realized the plea in his voice, and hoped Clu didn't also. "We'll have some waffles, thanks, Clu." Clu nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Nice save…" Fi teased as she got off the bed. Carey smiled at her as she tried to fix her hair without a brush. It wasn't working.  
  
"Thanks," he blushed. He stood up and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
The door opened mid-kiss. Neither Carey nor Fi noticed the creaking noise as Clu poked his head in. They continued their kiss. Clu slowly shut the door, and stood outside the room, jaw dropped in shock. All I wanted to do was tell them breakfast was served, he thought.  
  
Trying again, he knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
Carey quickly parted from Fi, to answer the door. "Yes?" Clu poked his head in again, relieved to not see them kissing.   
  
"Breakfast is served." Clu announced. He held the door open for Fi, and as Carey was going through told him they had to have a talk after Fi left. Did he see something? Carey thought.  



	5. Questioned

To Malora *who I doubt will ever read this anyway...* and anyone else who dislikes the way I write, I never forced you to read it. Don't leave me rude reviews saying I can't write, I don't see you writing anything better. And, if you dislike my story, don't read it, I'm not forcing you too.  
Disclamer: I don't own the show nor do I own the characters.  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Fi had just left when Clu cornered me. "Carey, tell me what's going on." He pleaded.   
  
Carey smiled at his little brother. "Going on? What are you talking about Clu? Nothing's going on" He was hoping that playing it stupid would work.  
  
"Fine," Clu started. " I saw you kissing her, Carey. So, now would you like to fill me in on the rest?"   
  
Carey didn't know what to say. He knows… should I tell the truth, or make up a lie? But, I can't lie to my own little brother. Yet, on the other hand, Fi asked me not to tell anyone. "Okay…" he began, "Promise not to tell a soul, living or dead?" Clu nodded. "Well, last night, Fi and I got stuck in the closet together, for that 7 Minutes in Heaven, or whatever it's called. We kissed once and found feelings we didn't know about. Well, she didn't know about… I kind of already knew about them. Anyway, as we were walking back here, we made a deal not to tell anyone about us. Not yet, anyway. Jack would kill me if he knew; I know that for sure. But Clu, please," Carey's eyes pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone. Don't even tell Fi I blabbed. She'll kill me."  
  
"It's alright bro, I won't tell anyone. Trust me. It'll be our little secret." Clu smiled into Carey's eyes. "Plus, I'm just happy that you finally found someone to make you happy. That's so awesome."  
  
Carey blushed a little. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Annie was just getting up as Fi walked into the room they shared. "Hey stranger. I didn't hear you come in last night. When'd you get in?"  
  
Fi turned pale for a moment. "Oh, I didn't notice the time, actually." She smiled at Annie, but stopped when she saw a look of curiosity cross Annie's face. "What?"  
  
"Fi, that's the same outfit you wore last night…" Oh no! She's going to ask why I'm still wearing this. Think of a good lie, think of a good lie, think of a good… "Why are you still wearing it?"  
  
"Oh, um…" she began.   
  
"Hey, guys, do you know where the Crest is?" Jack peeked into the room. Thank you Jack! Fi wanted to scream.   
  
"No, I don't use Crest, sorry," Annie answered.  
  
"I haven't seen it, sorry Jack." Please don't leave! She thought. "But, I'll help you look for it!" She volunteered. 


	6. The Park

Disclamer: I don't own the show or characters.   
author's note: I'm feeling down right now, so I'm taking it out on Carey. Sorry if this chapter is a little sad. I'm feeling that way right now and I can't control what I write as I am.  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
The next day, Carey met Fi in the park. "You know what I really miss?" Fi asked Carey.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The paranormal adventures. Not knowing what was going to happen next. It was so fun. I miss doing those things." She sighed.  
  
"You still can. Just because we're not on tour doesn't mean you can't find the supernatural."  
  
"You don't understand, Carey. I gave up that life. I don't chase the paranormal anymore. It's no longer part of my life. It's not me anymore," she looked as though she was going to cry. Carey hugged her to him.   
  
"I'm so sorry…" He still didn't quite understand what she was talking about. Why can't she just go back to the way it was before? I don't get that… he thought. He took her hand and led her to the pond in the middle of the park.  
  
  
  
"I love this pond," Fi said happily. Girls, I'll never get them, will I? He laughed as Fi sat down on a log by the pond. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, joining her, "Nothing at all."  
  
They skipped stones across the water for a few moments. Silence fell upon them. "So…" Carey started after a stretch of time passed. Fi turned to face him.   
  
"Mom's going to go back on tour in a month and I just can't wait, can you?"  
  
Carey was scared at this comment, to be truthful. He hadn't thought about going on tour with family, friends, and his new girlfriend. "Yeah, I can't wait…" he said without enthusiasm. "Say, it's getting late, maybe we should head back…"  
  
Fi was disappointed, but said, "Yeah, good idea." They got up and walked back to the Phillips' house in silence.   
  
  
  
Once there, Carey hugged Fi goodbye. Fi wished that they weren't keeping this relationship a secret, that way, they could kiss goodbye, instead of giving each other lame hugs. "Bye Fi," Carey whispered into her ear, and left her go. Before she could respond, he was walking down the sidewalk, back to his house. 


	7. How Do I Feel?

~*Chapter 7*~  
  
Carey didn't know what to tell Fi. He hadn't seen her in three days now. He refused to answer her calls. I can't talk to her until I figure out what to do…It's just not right to do this to her… Carey was so confused. He wanted to be with Fi, but there was something there, like a block in the road. Why can't we just tell the world? I want to tell the world I love Fiona Phillips… but I can't. If I express any type of feeling for her around anyone besides Clu, who already knows, than how will I live? I can't go on like this. It won't work… I know it won't. What can I do? I'm so scared of losing her, but more afraid of loving her…  
  
  
  
The phone rang in the Phillips household. "I'll get it!" Jack screamed through the house while running to the stand. "Fi! Phone!" He screamed and waited for her to pickup before he hung up the phone.  
  
"Carey! Hi! I haven't been able to talk to you since forever it seems. What's up?" She was ecstatic to hear from him.  
  
"Fiona," he said, how am I going to tell her this! I want to scream I'm so confused right now… "We have to talk," he started, "But not on the phone. Um… I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 and we'll go to the park again."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" She asked, this is getting confusing now.  
  
"Please don't ask questions…" Don't make this harder than it is already Fi, that was what he really wanted to say. But he kept quiet.  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Carey."  
  
"Bye Fi." Carey was about to hit himself over the head. You've just got to ruin everything you have, don't you, Bell? "I love you Fi…" he said into the phone before hanging up. 


	8. The Talk

The usual disclaimer applies to this chapter. I was feeling sad yesterday, now I'm fine again. The story may take a turn again, depending on my mood again. Sorry for the rollarcoaster ride with Carey's emotions.  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
Of course, Fi didn't hear him say those three small words; she'd hung up already. Carey, you're a fool. He thought to himself. I can't do this to her. She's so happy… Maybe a talk with Clu will help. He went to find his brother. "Clu, we need to talk," Carey told him as he pulled him aside.   
  
"Alright, what about?" Clu had curiosity pasted to his face.  
  
"Fi," sure his answer was simple, but it was the truth. That was all he could tell Clu to make him understand.   
  
Clu smirked at Carey and said, "Having trouble already?"  
  
"Well, sort of… in an odd kind of way, that is," How am I going to explain this to him? "Okay, please just listen to me, Clu. Don't speak until the end of what I'm telling you. I can't afford to lose my train of thought." He told Clu. "Now, my problem… I don't know what to do? I mean, I really do like Fi and all. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that we're not meant for each other. Yes, when I kiss her, it feels so right, but I have so much doubt." He sighed, "I can't shake my feelings of self doubt. I don't feel like I'm good enough for Fi. I feel that I'm not worthy of being her boyfriend. I don't know what to do anymore. Tomorrow I'm supposed to meet her in the park, but I have no clue what to say to her. Do I tell her I love her, and live with this doubt? Do I tell her it's over; and live the rest of life alone and sad?" He was done finally.  
  
"Carey," Clu spoke softly, "What does your heart say? You know that you're heart doesn't lie about matters of it." He started to leave. "Bro, I can't tell you how you feel, but I do believe you said the 'l' word. Most don't say that if they don't mean it. Do you?" With that, he left.  
  
  
  
Carey stood there for a bit, just thinking about what Clu'd just said. Taking everything in, his brother was smart beyond his years. 


	9. The Heat is On

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. The song, The Heat is On, that's not mine, either.... (Authors note: I've been playing with Carey's emotions for the past couple of days. I've been taking my joy and pain out on him, so sorry if it gets confusing. You may see lyric to The Heat is On and 3 Small Words in the next couple chapters because I love those songs right now. ~*Angel's Dust*~)  
PS~ Sorry this chapter is so short, it's mostly lyric. I'll write a longer one next time.  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
Carey was going through some old cds and tapes when he found an old favorite.   
  
  
The heat is on  
On the street  
Inside your head   
On every beat  
And the beat's alive  
Deep inside  
The pressure's high  
Just to stay alive  
Cause the heat is on  
  
The Heat Is On, I can totally relate to this song. He thought while listening…  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Caught up in the action  
I'll be looking out for you  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Tell me can you feel it?  
Tell me can you feel it?  
Tell me can you feel it!  
The heat is on!  
The heat is on  
The heat is on  
Oh it's on the street!  
The heat is  
On!  
  
  
  
After all these years, now when I need to I find this song. That's so strange.  
  
  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
Caught up in the action  
I'll be looking out for you  
Oh oh oh oh  
Tell me can you feel it?  
Tell me can you feel it?  
Tell me can you feel it!  
The heat is on!  
Yeah!  
The heat is on  
The heat is on  
Burnin' burnin' burnin'  
Oh it's on the street! *wo-hoo*  
The heat is   
On!  
  
  
  
What should I do about Fi? Should I tell her my true feelings? Or, should I fake it and end it all before I get hurt again. I've been hurt too much.  
  
  
  
The shadows high  
On the darker side  
Behind the doors  
It's a wilder ride  
You can make a break  
And win or lose   
That's the chance you take  
When the heats on you  
When the heat is on  
  
  
  
Carey knew what he had to do. Tomorrow, he would share this with Fi. "Hey," Clu peeked into his room.  
  
"Hey Clu, what's up?"  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to do with Fi?" He nodded. "Well?" Clu asked after a moment.   
  
"I'll tell you after I talk with Fi." It's definite Bell. You can't turn back now.  
  
  
  
The heat is on! 


	10. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, characters, or show.  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
Music was running through Carey's head as he walked to the park. In just a few minutes, two lives would change forever.   
  
  
  
I can feel the fire  
The heat is on  
  
  
  
The nearer he got to Fi's house, the slower he walked. I can't go through with this, he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Flames are burning higher  
The heat is on  
  
  
  
Carey went up the walk and stopped just short of the door. He was hesitate to knock. Maybe I should just leave. That'll make this easy. Maybe she'll think I didn't come because it's over…yeah, that's it. I'll just…  
  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open. Fi jumped out and hugged him. After the sock of this went, he hugged her back. Fi let him go and pulled back, still holding him in her arms. "Hi to you, too," he joked with her.  
  
"Hi!" She started to pull him down the walk. "Come on! I think Jack'll be coming if we don't hurry up!"   
  
She dragged Carey up the sidewalk for a few minutes before he gave up resisting and went along with her. What's she thinking about right now? He asked himself. Should I ask her? Or is that too personal? He paused for a moment before asking Fi, "What are you thinking about right now?"  
  
"Truthfully?" She looked into his soul.  
  
He looked back and answered, "Yes, truthfully." He saw wonder in her eyes. He didn't have to actually ask that question. He knew she was thinking about what he needed to tell her.  
  
"What you needed to tell me… Is there something wrong? Am I a bad girlfriend or something?" Her questions continued as they walked though the park entrance. Fi, you're a great girlfriend…"  
  
"But…" she started for him.  
  
"But," he paused; I can do this! He kept repeating this over and over, hoping the more he said it, the closer to the truth it would be, "Fi, I need to tell you something really important" He leaned in and kissed her delicately. He made her feel like a fragile flower in the process of blooming. "Fi…"  
  
"Yes, Carey?"   
  
"I…" just say it Bell! "I… I l… I love you, Fi." Done! I did it! I finally told Fi my feelings!  
  
Fi was in shock and Carey found the shock on her face amusing. He started to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She was peeved.  
  
"You are," he told her, "When I said I loved you, you're face went blank. I didn't expect you to do that." He smiled into her eyes.  
  
"Carey?" Fi whispered, leaning into him.  
  
"Yes?" He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you, too," she smiled at his expression this time.  
  
"I didn't expect for you to say it back…" He didn't know what to say to her. Luckily, Fi took care of it.   
  
"Come here," she commanded him, and pulled him into a kiss. 


	11. Almost Caught

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't do so well on a math test, and I have had to study non-stop. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's so short.   
  
~*Chapter 11*~  
  
  
A week later, Carey was waking up; when the sun filtered into his room and sat directly in his eyes. What the…? He thought. I know that I shut the blinds before went to sleep. He sat up in his bed and opened his eyes. Carey smiled at what he saw. Fi was sitting on the edge of his bed. "How'd you get in here?" he asked her.  
  
"Clu… you didn't tell me…"  
  
Carey's mouth dropped. "Opps…" he mumbled out some more incoherent words then said, "Sorry. He's known almost as long as we've been together. For those two long weeks. He cheered me on, actually." Fi laughed at this last part.   
  
"Really?" She was still giggling.  
  
"Yes, really." He hugged her to him and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning Sunshine."  
  
"Morning," she responded. He leaned down to kiss her once more when they heard the door start to open. Carey immediately jumped back as did Fi. They often did this, seeing as how they tried as hard as they could to keep their relationship private. Only Clu knew; they were hoping to keep it that way forever, also; or at least for a little longer.  
  
Irene Bell walked into the room, seeing the two in there put an odd look on her face. "What are you two doing?" She asked, curiously.   
  
"I was just sharing a weird tid-bit with Carey here," Fi covered.   
  
"Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure you were up, Carey. We have to be over at the Phillips at 12." She looked to Fi; "You can hang around until then, if you want. We'll take you back home."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Bell." Fi smiled at her as she left. She turned back to Carey, "Now, that," she pointed to the door, "That was close." Carey nodded and kissed her once more before getting out of bed to dress. He slept in only his boxers, so Fi's eyes were glued to him.   
  
"Hey, uh, Fi?"  
  
Her gaze shifted to his face, "Yes?" She was slightly red from being caught.  
  
"Just making sure you weren't totally gone." Carey smirked and left to take a shower. 


	12. The Secrets Out

The last chapter! Finally. I'm so sorry I took forever to post this. I know, the ending sucks, I ran out of insperation. Sorry. Well, that's it for Kiss and Tell. ~*Angel's Dust*~  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
After breakfast, Clu, Carey, and Fi all went outside. They were sitting on the steps outside of the house. Fi was just taking everything in as Carey and Clu were fighting over something. She wasn't paying attention to them. Just being there with them made her happy. She couldn't wait to get back on tour. Fi loved touring with her mother and family. She never was able to fit in with the Seattle crowd. Sure, she made a few friends, but it wasn't the same as being with Carey, Clu, and even Jack. She wanted to get to know Annie better. So far, of what she knew about Annie, she liked. Annie was a nice girl. Plus, to make things better, she was interested in the paranormal as well. That's what Fi really liked about her. She could talk to Annie as she could to Clu. Neither of them thought she was crazy for it.   
  
Carey put his arm around Fi, interrupting her thoughts, and kissed her cheek. "I thought we were keeping this low-key?" She whispered to Carey.  
  
"Well…" Carey started, "I thought about it, and I figured, why should we?" Fi looked at him oddly, this was coming from the one who came up with the whole "Let's keep it quiet" to begin with. "I mean," he explained, "It's not like they won't find out anyway. Why sneak around behind their backs, right?" She smiled into his eyes.  
  
"Right." Carey leaned in and kissed Fi again.   
  
"I can't wait for the tour, it'll be time with you, 24/7. Maybe I'll even find some weird things!" They laughed. Fi could tell she and Carey would be together for a long time to come. She hugged him to her as Irene and Ned came out. They all went over to the Phillips for rehearsal.   
  
It's now or never, Carey thought. He took Fi's hand, and went to make the announcement with her.   
  
  
The end. 


End file.
